1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display panel. More particularly, the present invention relates to an LCD panel.
2. Description of Related Art
In response to the increasing demand of displays, the maker put efforts in the development of the display. Among the displays, the cathode ray tube (CRT) has occupied the display market for many years, due to its high display quality and mature technology. However, the rising “environmental protection” awareness is against its power consumption and radiation disadvantage, and the limited flattening capability has limited the advance of CRTs. Therefore, the thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD), having superior properties such as high image quality, good space utilization, low power consumption, and no radiation, has become the mainstream display product of the market.
The TFT-LCD module mainly includes an LCD panel and a backlight module. The LCD panel is usually constituted by a thin film transistor array substrate, a color filter substrate, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the two substrates. The backlight module is used to provide a surface light source for the LCD panel, such that the LCD module can achieve the display effect.
During operation, when the TFT is turned off by a gate-off voltage provided by the scan lines, the voltage on the pixel electrodes will suddenly drop because of the feed-through voltage. Further, the value of the feed-through voltage is related to parasitic capacitances between the gate, drain and the scan lines, data lines of the TFT. Generally speaking, for common displays, if the feed-through voltage is smaller, image flicker or image sticking may be less likely to occur. In other words, the display quality will be better.